Bedroom
by Uncolored186
Summary: Alternate Reality. The first time they met was in his bedroom. One-shot.


**Original Posting Date: 13 Nov 2013**

**Bedroom**

...Bedroom...

"Fuyumi-san, is there anything else I can do for you?"

A beautiful smile settled on Fuyumi's lips as she looked at Haruhi. "Will you please wake Kyōya up for me?"

Haruhi blinked. She knew Kyōya was her temporary mistress's younger brother. Though they attended the same school, she had never met him in person. From what Fuyumi told her, Kyōya was feared by all when it came to waking him up due to his low blood pressure. Not that she would refuse to help Fuyumi, but why her? Why not the maid within the manor?

As if reading her mind, Fuyumi explained, "Kyōya tends to fire every maid who wakes him. Since you're not under our father's employment, it will be safe for you to do the task."

The other maids who also heard their conversation looked at Haruhi with hope in their eyes.

_So... that was the deal_. Haruhi nodded. "Very well. Any message for him?"

"Just tell him that I want to collect his promise."

With that said, one of the maids guided her to the youngest son's room. She, once again, blinked when the maid left her with, "Good luck."

It seemed everyone was _really_ afraid of him. She shrugged and quietly entered the dark bedroom. Closing the door gently, she walked over to where the curtain was and pulled them apart, allowing the bright morning light to filter in. No longer than a minute, she heard a groan and turned to face someone who was obviously grumpy and a bit scary with his displeased face, despite of his handsome feature. This was, surprisingly, the first time she actually admitted a guy was handsome.

"You're fired!"

Unabashed by his sudden hostility, since she was forewarned about it, she saluted, "Good morning to you as well, Ōtori-senpai. Fuyumi-san asked me to pass her message that she wants to collect your promise."

With a short bow, she left him alone.

If only she looked back, she would have been the first person to witness his shocked face that lasted for a moment.

Kyōya glanced at the digital clock beside the bed before muttering how early his sister wanted to collect his promise, which was to bring his four-year-old niece to this new, high-class park. He wouldn't settle for anything less. If it was his brothers' daughters, he wouldn't even make such a promise, but Fuyumi was a kind-hearted sister who loved and cared for him. It was only right to do this once in a while.

Still...

His thought went to the girl, who he once assumed one of the maids. The way she called his sister's name was assured that she was more than a maid. What made him stop and think was how she addressed him. Senpai? He took his notebook and searched for a particular name. A smirk graced his lips when he found her. No wonder that he didn't recognised her the first time. Her hair was cut short for some unknown reason.

At the end of the day, he found out that his sister found Haruhi when she looked for a new story book for Ryoko, his niece. Fuyumi had personally asked Haruhi to babysit Ryoko because the little girl was quite taken into Haruhi, something that shocked him because Haruhi was just that, a commoner. Not that he hated commoners or anything, but Ryoko was quite picky when she chose her playmates. Even the maids around the house, or the professional babysitters were not in her little list.

That night, he stayed awake for an hour to ponder about this new enigma named Haruhi.

...Third Music Room...

She much preferred her casual dress than this uniform, but her father had insisted and even went as far as using guilt card for not telling him that she enrolled to Ouran. Just by babysitting Ryoko every weekend for the past month, she could finally afford two sets of Ouran uniforms. Her father was more than grateful to Fuyumi, who only told them that it was nothing. Hugging her books, she walked around the many halls the school had, trying to find a quiet place to study. She then stumbled upon Third Music Room. Before she could touch the doorknob, girls were bursting out from the door along with him.

"Thank you for your patronage, ladies." He bowed his head in thanks. "We, along with the other hosts, look forward to your next meeting."

All girls gave affirmatives before leaving her and Kyōya at the doorway.

Kyōya, for a moment of privacy, closed the door with him leaning against it. "So... we meet again, Haruhi Fujioka."

Haruhi unnoticeably twitched as she really hated it when people called her full name. She didn't know how, but it sounded so rude coming from him. "Please, Ōtori-senpai. Just call me Haruhi."

The dark-haired young man nodded. "If only you return the gesture."

They both stood there for a long while.

_I guess I can only study at home_. Haruhi sighed audibly before nodding at him with a smile. "I'll see you around then, Kyōya-senpai."

Just as she took a few steps away, she heard him call her name. She admittedly liked the sound of her name from his lips. Turning, she tilted her head. "Yes?"

"If you want to stay behind after school hours to study, you can come over. I can get used to company."

_Is that an invitation?_ She blinked owlishly at him.

He, however, didn't wait for her answer as he entered the Third Music Room again, leaving her standing there.

Slowly, she smiled at the thought that Kyōya was not as bad as everyone thought he was.

Kyōya lingered at the door after he closed it for the second time. Tamaki, who noticed his unmoving figure, asked, "Kyōya?"

The glare of his glasses protected his eyes from being read. Not that the members could read him in general. "Everything's fine, Tamaki."

_Fine, indeed_, he thought sarcastically to himself. He truly didn't know why he would offer her a place to study, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to find a quiet room in this Ouran. Everyone was too busy mingling for future partners in business than study. Regardless, the thought of having someone accompany him while he sorted out the profits of the day and made preparations for the next event was not unpleasant. Deep down, he knew Haruhi, as much as he wanted to deny it, was an exception. Still, it was strange that he would want her presence around when he only met her not long ago.

Perhaps...

Perhaps this was why his niece was quite taken with her. There was just something special about Haruhi Fujioka. And he determined to find what it was. When he did, if it held merit for him, he would keep her around.

...Mall...

"Kyōya-senpai?" Her voice held a tone of uncertainty as if she was trying to see if he was real or a mere illusion.

Kyōya rubbed his closed, tired eyes. He honestly didn't know how he ended up here, in the mall, out of all places. Oh, he had a good guess that Tamaki was the culprit. He didn't know since when the blonde idiot became interested with everything related to commoners. As much as he loathed the thought, his sister might have something to do with Tamaki's new hobby. Since Haruhi, her sister became fascinated with them, but thankfully, she had never mentioned anything about the brunette. Otherwise, Tamaki would have insisted that he should meet the girl, something he didn't like.

If he was honest with himself, he would like to keep her for himself. It was a selfish desire, but it was undeniably true. The twins probably knew Haruhi since they were in the same class, but the twins wouldn't even try to approach her for being a commoner and the honour student. It would not surprise him if Haruhi, who was too smart to be fooled, could tell the twins apart as well.

"Kyōya-senpai?"

He blinked away his wandering minds. "Yes, Haruhi?"

"So... you're really _here_."

"That was rude."

Haruhi shook her head. "No offence, senpai. It's just that I don't think someone like you would come here..."

"I don't. I was brought here against my will, if you must know."

She didn't look convinced but accepted his explanation.

Before either could say anything, his stomach made it known that he was due to have a meal.

To tell the truth, if he was not an Ōtori, he would have blushed like a steamed crab. Letting others heard your growling belly was just downright embarrassing. Well, since he was not _so_ ordinary, he only looked at Haruhi, who had a full-blown smile on her face.

"Did you find my current predicament funny?"

She let out a soft chuckle. "Again, no offence, Kyōya-senpai. I just didn't think you could be so... normal?" Before he could comment, she added, "Not that I think you're abnormal! Well... you just don't act like normal people. I guess."

"..." He stared at her. "Are you done?"

She blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Since you were brought here by force, you must have no money to treat yourself, so I'll do the honour. Though, I have to warn you that I can't afford expensive meals. I know—"

"Haruhi," he interjected gently.

When she looked into his eyes, he smiled. "I understand."

He knew he was being out of character for smiling, but the awe in her eyes and the bright blush on her face that followed was well worth it. They both spent a quiet conversation about his niece while having their fast-food meals. All was well until they both heard the announcement of a missing teenager, who was very much described as him.

Haruhi, who noticed his suppressed anger, felt sorry for Suoh. From the looks in his eyes, he was ready to kill him. "Well..." She cleared her throat. "I guess this is my cue. I'll see you around, Kyōya-senpai."

Thankfully, his eyes softened when he turned to her and nodded. "I will return today's favour at a later date, Haruhi."

She smiled. "There's no need for that, Kyōya-senpai. I'm happy to help you."

Of course, he silently disagreed before they parted ways.

Turned out, he returned the favour by visiting and asking her father, personally, to bring her on a vacation to Karuizawa.

Much to her dismay and delight at the same time, Ranka readily agreed while praising how gentlemanly Kyōya was. The good thing was she did want to know more about Kyōya, something she couldn't understand why. She had met plenty of guys, but Kyōya seemed to hold a special place in her mind. Nevertheless, she went with him, spending time with him until she no longer called him with honorifics.

...Third Music Room...

"Kyōya."

The spectacled young man looked up.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked timidly.

He blinked. "I'm afraid not, Haruhi. This club has been maintained by me even before you—"

"Never mind. Just pretend that I didn't say anything," she cut in before looking at the slowly setting sun. When she heard a sigh, she turned back to him who was sitting across from her with questioning eyes. She was tempted to ask him directly what was wrong, but she didn't want to disturb him more than necessary. After all, he did promise to take her home after he was done. The faster he finished his work, the faster she could go home. Not that she couldn't get back home herself, but Kyōya had insisted, saying it was the least he could do for keeping him a company.

For the past year, she had been spending her time in this Third Music Room with Kyōya. At first, she was amazed that Kyōya would stay late just to clean, not literally of course, the mess of the day of hosting. A tiny voice in her heart was glad that he didn't do the hosting himself. She honestly didn't want other girls to know how wonderful Kyōya was, but then, _if_ he became a host, no one would even know the true Kyōya. That was just the way he was. Kyōya guarded his emotions quite well. Unless he wanted to show his true facade, everyone would think of him as nothing but a great manipulator who only cared about merits. Knowing him for almost a year now made her realise that Kyōya was a great guy and good boyfriend material. If one could ignore his method of convincing whenever he wanted something to be done in his way, that is.

Her eyes widened when he took his glasses off. Now, she could see his dark eyes clearly. For some reason, it was much more enchanting to look at. She shook her head mentally before she could think further down the road. Kyōya had filled her thoughts enough as it was, so she didn't want to add more. Her father also mentioned that she was kind of distracted lately. What was happening to her?

"Haruhi?" His hand was waving before her eyes.

She blinked. "I'm sorry. Did you say something, Kyōya?"

He frowned slightly. "Are you all right?"

With a nod, she answered, "Yes, I am. Why?"

He eyed her carefully, making her feel like an insect under a magnifying glass. "I notice that you've been distracted lately."

_Did he and father have a talk about me?_ she pondered. "It's nothing really."

"I would be Tamaki to believe that."

She heaved a sigh. "I just can't stop thinking about you is all."

As soon as she realised what she just said, her face turned hot. With all of her might, she wished the ground would open and swallow her up. Sometimes, she really wished she could stop being so blunt and honest.

"Really?"

She just _knew_ he was laughing at her with his eyes. Groaning inwardly, she stood up to leave. She just couldn't deal with the humiliation anymore. Really, she was so stupid. Even if she did feel something for Kyōya, that didn't mean he did as well.

Too bad for her, as soon as she left the table, her wrist was grabbed, and soon, she found herself in his lap. Before a cry of protest could slip pass her lips, his lips were already pressed against hers. Shock coursed through her being while her heart pounded faster and sounded like a drum in her ears. Her belly was also filled with lots of fluttering butterflies. When she was about to kiss him back, he pulled away, and she couldn't control the whine that escaped her throat.

Her face was sure as red as an apple now.

He chuckled before he leaned down next to her right ear.

Delightful shivers ran down her spine when she felt his hot breath.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who can't stop thinking about you, Haruhi."

After that, her control just snapped, and she kissed him with every bit of passion she felt for him.

Kyōya was more than happy to return her eager kisses with his own. To think that he, the third son of Ōtori, would like _and_ kiss a commoner was beyond him. But then, Haruhi was not a mere commoner. Months of knowing her told him that she was anything but ordinary. Furthermore, Haruhi didn't see him as an Ōtori. She saw him as Kyōya. No more, no less. It was just the way he saw her as Haruhi, not a commoner. After their trip to Karuizawa, thoughts of her had filled most of his waking hours and even more so when she joined him after school hours. Having her by his side strangely calmed him. Though she never failed making his heart beat faster or distracting him with her soft smiles and laugher here and there, he was at peace.

His father would probably have a heart attack if he told him that he wanted to marry Haruhi. He had no plan of doing that right now, but he did have a passing thought to have Haruhi as his life partner. Life would be more colourful with her as his wife. He could care less about his father's opinions. For years, he had been working so hard to please his father, but in the older man's eyes, it was never enough. Thanks to Haruhi, this young woman he currently held, he was finally freed from his father's chain.

He would build his own empire. Yes, he would, should his father disagree with him regarding Haruhi.

There was no way he was going to give Haruhi up for anyone.

She was his and his alone.

...Bedroom...

"Good morning, Haruhi-sama."

"Good morning," Haruhi replied the maid who greeted her. Realising how quiet the manor was, she stated, "He is not awake yet."

The maid shook her head. Seeing her slightly fearful look, Haruhi could only sigh. Really, her fiancé hadn't changed a bit even after all this year. Not that she would have it any other way. Kyōya would just be Kyōya, the man she loved with all of her heart. Even until this very day, she still couldn't believe that Kyōya would be her husband in a month. Honestly, she had never imagined herself to be married to an Ōtori at the age of twenty-five. After that faithful day on Third Music Room, they were officially together, or more like she became his as he stated. To make it even, she told him that she didn't like to share. After that, things were just hectic because of Tamaki and the twins, or Hikaru to be precise.

She might be Kyōya's girlfriend, but that didn't stop them from having a crush on her. Kyōya was not happy, but he had never said anything for the sake of their friendship. Idiots as they were, he still thought of them as friends. He then bluntly told her that he trusted her, so he wouldn't make a fuss about it. When he told her that, she just loved him even more, and nothing could change that, not even his father.

Yoshio Ōtori was upset beyond words when he found out about their relationship. The glaring contest between father and son ended when Kyōya told his father that he didn't want his company. For once, Kyōya told his father what he wanted. Though the older man didn't like what he heard, he understood his son's desire. Then, after much discussing, his father finally told his son that he didn't particularly dislike Haruhi. He just wanted to make sure that he was not under her influence. If Kyōya could snort at such an implication, he would.

In the end, Kyōya told his father that even _if_ he was indeed under Haruhi's influence, the final decision was still his. He still got to decide what to do. After all the troubles, Yoshio finally gave his blessings but not before telling his third son that he would be the heir of Ōtori Zaibatsu.

Walking down to the familiar hallway for minutes, she finally reached his door. Quietly, she entered the room and closed the door. Just like their first meeting, she pulled the curtain and waited for him to wake. She was not disappointed as she saw him sitting up.

"Come here."

She shook her head in amusement and walked towards him. As soon as she was an arm reach, he pulled her down to bed with him. And just like that, he went back to sleep. She traced imaginary lines on his bare chest. "Kyōya, it's time for you to get ready."

Nothing.

"Fuyumi-nee-san will be upset if we're late."

Still nothing.

"Kyōya..." Her voice held a dangerous edge.

"She will wait."

"Seriously? Do you really want to make Ryoko wait for you?"

At this, he sighed and opened his dark eyes she often lost in. One kiss over the lips after another, she ended up naked and being shown how much he wanted and loved her. Despite of what the people around him believed, Kyōya was an avid lover. He never failed to make her fly and forget about everything but him. Not only was he an attentive lover, he was also very considerate. Multiple times, Kyōya had asked her to move into the manor, but she gently refused. She just didn't want to leave her father so soon. Knowing that she would move in as his wife soon, he finally relented. After all, her father was the only relative she had left.

"Haruhi..."

She looked at him.

"I really care about you." _I love you._

Her lips tugged upward. "I love you, too, Kyōya."

No matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't get the three little words out.

Maybe...

Just maybe when she was finally his in writing, he would be able to say those words. He loved this woman so much that he was so scared to lose her. Still, Haruhi was an understanding woman who knew him better than anyone else. If his sister didn't find Haruhi years ago, he wouldn't be able to find himself. For that, he was more than grateful to his sister. Regardless of their first meeting in his bedroom, he was pleased to know that she, in the end, end up in his life. And so, life, as far as he was concerned, was perfect.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
